Le Choix d'une vie
by Willowme
Summary: Os pour le mot du mois de septembre : retrouvailles. Bella est partie de Forks pour rester humaine et oublier Edward. Mais la vie va en décider autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement**

**Bella**

Mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas devenir folle? Depuis quelques jours j'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait, enfin quelques jours était un euphémisme, depuis des semaines oui! Tous les matins j'allais au travail avec cette appréhension, cette boule au ventre, j'avais l'impression de LE sentir auprès de moi, alors que cela n'avait été qu'un doux rêve.

En sachant sa condition de vampire, en me disant ce qu'il était vraiment, j'avais eu peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de le perdre un jour, car moi, j'étais humaine et j'allais inexorablement mourir de vieillesse un jour. IL avait essayé de me faire devenir comme lui, mais vivre éternellement en sachant que tous mes proches amis, famille ne serait plus là, je ne pouvais pas.

Malgré le fait que je l'aimais plus que tout, je ne me voyais pas rester jeune, m'enfuir comme ils le faisaient régulièrement pour recommencer à vivre ailleurs. Recommencer encore et toujours, ne jamais s'arrêter, ne pas concevoir d'enfants, ne pas être comme les autres…

Je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai eu de partir il y a dix ans, simplement je regrette juste qu'IL n'ais pas accepté ma décision de rester telle que je suis, une jeune femme de vingt huit ans qui, malgré tout, n'a pas réussie à devenir mère simplement parce qu'aucun homme n'a su lui toucher le cœur comme il l'avait fait.

Moi, Isabella Swan, resterais à jamais seule. Mon cœur avait été dérobé par un vampire, par Edward Cullen, un homme à sang froid qui ne concevait pas de passer sa vie sans moi, mais lorsque je lui ai refusée le baiser pour devenir comme eux, il s'était détourné, emportant avec lui sa famille qui était mes amis… Mon cœur.

J'étais partie loin de Forks, loin de tous ces souvenirs qui aurait pu me conduire à m'agenouiller devant lui et à le supplier de me prendre ma vie, mais j'avais pour principe de soutenir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, que la vie n'est pas faite pour vivre éternellement à voir ceux que l'on aimait mourir sans nous.

Il y a deux ans on m'avait diagnostiqué un cancer, au départ bénin, mais au départ. Les examens faits, refaits encore et encore, le cancérologue m'avait confirmé ce que je craignais depuis longtemps, il était malin. Une vraie saloperie ce cancer, il avait débuté au niveau de mon bras. Après plusieurs opérations, enlevé la partie mauvaise, j'eu la certitude que ce n'était pas fini.

J'avais le droit à des métastases, des saloperies de mini-cancer qui se propageait dans mon corps un peu partout comme des filaments. Ils s'installaient comme s'ils étaient chez eux et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière me l'avait confirmée, il ne me restait, quoi, que trois voire quatre mois.

Magnifique, j'en aurais pleurée si ma mère ne l'avais pas fait à ma place. J'avais toujours était celle qui était la plus forte des deux, en voilà la preuve une fois de plus. Elle voulait que je me repose, pour _durer,_ bien sûr, durer cela signifiait quoi, un mois de plus? Non merci, je voulais vivre, continuer ce que j'aimais faire, c'est pourquoi je retournais travailler avec les enfants de l'hôpital.

Ironie du sort, j'étais leur infirmière à ces petits anges atteints de maladie incurable. Je leur redonnais le sourire dès que j'avais un moment, leur faisait la lecture comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants. Ce qui m'attristait le plus c'était que je ne serais plus là pour les consoler d'ici peu de temps, qui le fera à ma place?

En arrivant ce matin devant ma blouse, je ne pus retenir quelques larmes, j'aurais tant voulu le revoir juste quelques instants avant de partir vers cette mort implacable. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais toujours, mais cela ne se fera jamais.

Une fois habillée, je plaquais mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres et allais voir mes petits anges, il allait falloir que je leur explique que d'ici quelques temps, je ne serais plus là. Comme j'arrivais toujours avec beaucoup d'avance, je pouvais aller les rejoindre immédiatement.

- Bonjour les enfants!

- Bonjour Bella! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Alors ce matin, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Venez tous ici, auprès de moi.

Tous arrivèrent et se collèrent à moi. J'eu le droit à des bisous de tous et la plus petite, Cassandre, se mit sur mes genoux.

- Bien, par où je vais commencer? Il était une fois…

- Encore un conte de fées?

- Non, mais j'aime bien commencer par cette phrase. Donc il était une fois, une petite femme brune qui aimait beaucoup les enfants.

- Comme toi Bee?

- Oui un peu comme moi. Elle venait tous les jours s'occuper d'eux, lui raconter des histoires, prendre soin de chacun d'entre eux.

- Mais c'est toi!

- Peut-être. En tout cas, un jour elle tomba gravement malade. Elle s'occupait toujours de ces petits enfants, mais la maladie fut plus forte qu'elle. Et un jour… Elle ne vint plus les voir.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est monté au ciel ma puce.

- Ca veut dire que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui?

- Oui. Leur dis-je en soupirant.

- Donc à vous aussi!

C'était le plus grand, Matt, il avait compris bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il baissa les yeux.

- Et elle finit comment l'histoire? Demanda Jane.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Les prirent soins d'eux ensembles et tout se passa pour le mieux pour eux.

Et avec un grand sourire je me levais, Cassandre dans les bras et la reposa dans son lit.

- Allez les enfants, il faut que j'aille travailler un peu…

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens très vite. A tout à l'heure mes chéris.

Je sortais pour récupérer mon souffle, il devenait de plus en plus court depuis quelques temps. Finalement il ne me restait peut-être que… Assez, arrêtes de penser à cette fin et va bosser! Ce que je fis avec enthousiasme.

Les deux derniers mois se suivirent rapidement et m'apportèrent de plus en plus de mauvaises nouvelles, je ne serai plus de ce monde dans très très peu de temps. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée et ce matin, alors que je me préparais, je ressenti comme un vertige.

Tout ce que je me souviens c'était que j'étais tombée sur le sol, dur et froid comme du marbre. Je mis beaucoup de temps à émerger au vu du soleil qui se couchait et ne me rappelais pas comment j'avais pu atterrir sur mon lit. J'essayais de me relever mais j'avais bien trop mal à la tête. Je fermais les yeux en grimaçant.

Une main froide se posa sur mon front et apaisa ma douleur légèrement. Je rouvris les yeux et tombais sur un regard doré. CE regard doré qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années. IL était là, pas dans un rêve, non, là! En chair et en os, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me perdais dans sa beauté, dans ses yeux, sur son visage… Sa main me caressait doucement le visage. Il était venu me retrouver. Je le vis s'approcher encore plus et pus distinguer des cernes sous les yeux. Un vampire pouvait avoir des cernes? Je n'en savais rien, mais il était triste à en mourir. Je me mis à rire de mes idées, c'était exactement ce qui m'arrivait : la mort!

- Bella, c'est bien moi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû rester auprès de toi.

Je m'arrêtais de rire et me releva doucement avec son aide.

- Comment as-tu su?… Que fais-tu ici?

- Alice.

- J'aurais dû me douter, j'aurais dû savoir… que veux-tu?

- Rester auprès de toi mon amour.

Je sentais ces lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. C'était une sensation que j'avais oubliée, mais c'était ce dont j'avais rêvée ces derniers temps. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses… Je me repoussais.

- C'était donc toi qui me surveillais?

- Tu t'en ais rendue compte?

- Oui je sentais comme une présence. Cela fait longtemps que…

- Un moment. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te perdre Bella. Tu es toute ma vie, si tu n'existe pas, comment je vais faire pour survivre?

- Comment? Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu trouveras une autre Bella qui voudra devenir comme toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible Edward. Je me sens fatiguée, laisse-moi me reposer.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, c'est… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, je ne te laisserais pas faire, je… Je veux que tu sois avec moi! Je T'AIME!

Je sentais qu'il avait un poids en lui, mais je ne pourrais jamais le soulager, j'allais partir et finalement fait de mon mieux pour aider les autres à faire de même. Maintenant à mon tour d'être courageuse. A mon tour de fermer mes yeux pour toujours, car je savais que s'il était là, c'est que demain ne s'éveillerais plus pour moi.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller. Mon corps se fermait, mes oreilles ne fonctionnaient plus. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me dit, mais sa souffrance me fit mal. Un mal qui vous ronge depuis tellement longtemps, un mal qui se propage en vous et vous fait exploser le cœur. Ce mal qui quoiqu'il arrive ne pourra jamais complètement être soigné, juste pansé.

Je ressentais un coup violent au cœur et je sus qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre d'un instant à l'autre. C'était la fin, ma fin, ma vie qui s'échappait de mon corps, mon souffle s'enfuyait…

Le noir absolu, voilà où j'étais aux enfers! J'avais toujours pensé que j'irais vers la lumière et bien non, j'avais dû être mauvaise un jour pour atterrir ici… Sauf qu'il ne faisait pas chaud, ni froid. C'était une sensation étrange. Je me rendis compte que j'entendais des voix qui venaient de loin. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler? J'essayais de tourner la tête vers cette voix mais j'étais comme bloquée. Je pris sur moi pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait.

- Bella, Bella je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, Bella, mon ange.

- Laisse-là, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Moi, me réveiller? Elle est bien bonne celle-là, comment on fait pour se réveiller alors que je suis morte?

- Alice, tu es sûre?

- Mais oui, je l'ai vue, c'est plus long que pour une personne valide, mais le venin devait rétablir sa santé, mais elle ne va pas tarder.

Alice? Alice? Mais? Mais? Ah non, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient fait?

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et me rendis compte que je ne respirais pas, mon cœur ne battais plus, mais j'entendais, voyais et sentais bien mieux qu'avant. Qu'avant quoi? Ma gorge me faisait souffrir, j'avais soif, une très grande soif.

Je regardais les deux personnes penchées sur moi et compris en un instant : Edward avait fait le choix de me transformer sans que je le veuille. Il avait l'air torturé comme à son habitude et je le comprenais grandement. Je l'avais retrouvée, ou plutôt il était venu à moi pour m'offrir se cadeau de retrouvaille : une nouvelle vie allais commencer pour moi et cela n'avait pas été mon choix!


	2. Chapter 2 : Dégoûts

**Coucou me voici de retour avec la suite de cet fic. Merci à Mellli d'avoir bien voulu commenter et de me suivre dans cette histoire dont les personnages appartiennent à SMeyer.**

**Juste une précision, je suis parti du tome 1 de Twilight au tout début du tome, car comme vous avez pu le constater, Bella ne veut pas devenir un vampire. Donc je pars de se principe la, toutes la suite de Twilight n'a pas eu lieu par conséquent.**

**Merci à :**

**Morgane30, Veronika crépuscule, Gistrel, elo-didie, alia00, Ousna, bichou85, Pichou1490 et bien sur ma Mellli !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 2 : Dégoûts**

**Bella**

Ce n'était pas un rêve, oh non !

C'était un véritable cauchemar._ (N/Mellli : Ca commence déjà bien !lol)(N/A : Ca fait que commencer…Tu me connais, non ?)_

IL avait décidé pour moi, alors que je ne rêvais que de partir. J'avais tout préparée, tout prévue, je n'attendais plus rien de la vie. Je savais que c'était fini et je m'y étais résignée. De toute façon à quoi vivre lorsque l'amour de votre vie n'est pas humain, qu'il vivra éternellement…

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

IL était venu me voir et je pensais tout simplement qu'il venait faire ses adieux. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qu'IL voulait. Non pas ce que je désirais, mais LUI, encore LUI et toujours LUI. IL avait décidé de quoi ? M'offrir un cadeau ?

La chaleur ou plutôt devrais-je dire la brulure que j'ai ressentie au plus profond de moi qui durait, encore et encore. Cette brulure qui me martelait encore un peu les tempes, qui m'avait fait exploser le cœur et anéantie tout espoir de retrouver l'au-delà un jour… Tout ce que j'avais subi, alors que je croyais partir, toutes ces souffrances… C'était de SA faute ! Et ça, je n'étais pas prête à le lui pardonner.

Je lui avais donné mon amour, il l'avait meurtri en ne m'écoutant pas. Il l'avait piétiné comme un simple caillou sur sa route pour SON bonheur. Oui il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit juste avant de me faire subir CA ! Ce mal qui vous ronge, qui s'infiltre partout, qui vous explose le cœur, vous rend dure comme une pierre. Ce mal qui fait de vous un tueur, un vampire. J'étais dégoutée.

Un vampire obligé de s'enfuir régulièrement, de disparaître encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un jour vous ne puissiez plus vous cacher. Mais mourir ? Etait quasi impossible ! Je le savais Edward m'avait raconté comment : il fallait être démembré puis brûlé et là, il ne resterait que des cendres.

La brulure était toujours là, présente dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'elle c'était propagé dans tout le corps pour atterrir à cet endroit et y rester.

En voyant leurs regards posés sur moi, j'avais compris qu'IL avait décidé pour moi. Et tout cela étais la faute d'Alice, j'en étais persuadée. Elle seule avait dû voir que c'était la fin de ma vie et l'avais prévenue. Ah moins qu'il n'ais capté une de ses visions. Je me redressais rapidement, bien plus vite qu'à mon habitude et me mis à entendre un grondement.

En les regardant, je compris que ce grondement provenait de ma propre gorge. J'étais dans une telle colère, une telle rage qu'aucun son ne sortait correctement de ma bouche.

- Du calme Bella, tout ira bien. Ce n'est que nous. C'est Alice et Edward.

Je le voyais bien qu'ils étaient là devant moi, je n'étais pas demeurée à ce point non plus. J'aurais aimé leur dires mes quatre vérités sur ce que je pensais sur leur façon de faire, mais seul ce grondement sortait.

- Edward, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne vraiment.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle s'habitue. Je suis sûr que tu nous entends. Mon amour regarde-moi. Je suis là. C'est moi, Edward.

Je le regardais et compris que c'était par sa faute à LUI que j'étais dans cet état. Ma gorge qui me faisait souffrir, mon corps qui ne vivait plus… Tout cela par sa faute. Ma rage décupla et je sautais sur lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le tuer! Il m'ouvrit les bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse un câlin sauf que tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir à mes pieds, mort_! (N/M : Elle ne va quand même pas le tuer ? On l'aime nous NOTRE Edward)_

J'avais à peine réussi à le toucher que je me sentis tirée vers l'arrière. Je retombais sur le lit en le fracassant. _(N/M : C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'attaquer à lui !)._

- Alice, non mais ça ne va pas?

- Edward, elle allait te tuer!

- Bien sûr que non, voyons, c'est Bella!

- Oui et bien MOI je te dis qu'elle essayait de te tuer! _(N/M : oui oui, je confirme. Elle voulait bien te tuer…en même temps, je dis ca mais je dis rien*sifflote*)_

Je les regardais mauvais tous les deux et lorsque je vis le voile sur les yeux d'Alice j'en profitais pour foncer sur Edward. Il me regarda surpris, sûrement dû à la vision de sa sœur mais ne fis rien pour bouger. Je le poussais violemment contre le mur, qui s'effondra en partie. Je me fichais du bruit que cela pouvait donner, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose qu'il disparaisse de ma vie! _(N/M : Ben si elle ne veut pas d'Edward dans sa vie, y a pas de souci, moi je le veux bien !)_

Il se releva les mains en signe de paix et s'avança doucement, comme auprès d'un animal blessé, le regard suppliant.

- Bella, reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, _bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait transformée!

J'essayais de faire en sorte que ma gorge ne me brûle plus mais la sensation était affreuse.

- Pourquoi?

Ma voix était rauque, affreusement basse et j'écorchais les mots.

- Pourquoi? Tu oses me poser la question?

- Edward, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de lui parler ainsi. Regardes-là!

Je me retournais vers elle et lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Elle recula contre le mur et je lui souris, j'avais réussie mon effet.

- Bella, écoutes-moi mon ange, retiens-toi! Nous allons t'aider, je t'en supplie, regardes-moi!

- Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?

- Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes.

- NON!

- Mais…

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu voulais un jouet et tu la fabriqué de toutes pièces. _(N/M : Elle y va fort là ! La transformation n'a pas l'air de lui aller ?)(N/A : Ben non, elle voulait pas…)_

Je le lui avais craché difficilement mais c'était sorti, j'étais dégoutée de lui. Il me regarda stupéfait et son air de monsieur-pessimiste m'énervait. Je lui sautais dessus et le fis tomber au sol. Ma douleur était trop présente et je ne pus lui arracher la tête. Une odeur me fit lever la mienne, elle embaumait l'air. Je traversais rapidement la fenêtre et courait vers cette odeur. Je n'entendis qu'une chose venant de mon ancienne chambre.

- Non Bella, NON!

- Il faut la rattraper Edward et ne pas la laisser ainsi.

Le reste se perdit dans un flou artistique total. Plus rien ne comptait à part cette odeur délicieuse qui me narguait et faisait en sorte que ma brulure dans la gorge amplifiait. Je partais à sa suite, ne sachant pas ce que je chassais.

Je chassais!

Maintenant je comprenais que trop bien l'instinct animal qu'Edward me disait ne pas toujours contrôler comme il le désirait. Je cherchais ma proie et pour la chance que j'aie, la nuit était bien tombée. Je la sentais de plus en plus proche et m'approchais d'elle. Je me retrouvais dans les bas-fonds de la ville, là où n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de bonne famille ne trainerait pas, mais je n'en étais plus une.

Depuis le moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ma nouvelle vie de… Vampires, je ne serais plus jamais cette jeune femme qui devait mourir comme elle l'avait souhaitée.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, son parfum m'envoutais, les pulsations de son cœur était là, à portée de main, à portée de ma bouche. Sa gorge dénudée me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus immédiatement, de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. J'aurais pu tuer celui qui la baisait contre le mur, mais j'attendais un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui ferait que je resterais humaine, mais rien, le néant total.

Il jouit bruyamment et je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait avoir du plaisir ainsi, mais le mien arrivait rapidement. A peine jeté l'argent sur la poitrine de la femme que je lui sautais à la gorge. Elle ne me vit pas arriver, elle me sentit plus qu'autre chose et sûrement mes crocs qui c'étaient figés dans son cou. _(N/M : Euh…c'est qui cette fille ? Et pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Je suis perdue là…)_

Mes crocs la dévorant encore et encore, son sang coulant dans ma bouche me remplissait de joie et ma brulure s'éteignait petit à petit en même temps que le corps que je tenais dans mes mains diminuait, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

La dernière goutte de sang bu, je lâchais ma proie et elle s'effondra au sol tel une poupée de chiffon. J'avais du sang, Son sang sur mes lèvres et me les léchais goulument. Ma gorge me faisait moins souffrir mais je ressentais encore le besoin de satisfaire ma soif. J'allais repartir lorsqu'une main m'attrapa le bras.

- Ca Suffit!

Je me retournais et le vis! Lui, ici, cela signifiait que toute la famille devait être dans les parages. Je dégluti à son regard et le vis passer de la pute à moi. _(N/M : Franchement, elle aurait pu choisir mieux pour son premier repas. Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs, ca ne se discute pas ! Hein ?)(N/A : Son odeur l'a attiré, mais suis un peu, mdr !)_ Son pouce vint se poser sur mes lèvres et essuya un peu de sang. Apparemment je n'avais pas bien fait le ménage.

Je ne répondais rien, je ne voulais pas lui parler, lui qui ne m'approchais jamais ou très peu, lui qui était avec ces traîtres d'Alice et d'Edward, ceux qui avaient dit respecter mon choix de vivre ou non, mais ne l'avais pas fait.

J'essayais de lui faire lâcher mon bras, mais il était coriace. Je commençais à le frapper doucement pour qu'il se retire et me laisse partir, mais rien ni faisait, tel un roc. Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre qu'un nouveau né, tel que moi, était beaucoup plus fort et rapide que des végétariens, voire même des carnivores.

Mais rien!

J'entendais les autres arriver, je ne voulais pas rester et voir sur leur visage la pitié qu'ils auraient pu avoir, ni même la colère. Je lui jetais un baffle qui aurait pu faire décrocher la tête de n'importe quel humain, mais lui rattrapa ma main et la coinça dans mon dos avec l'autre. J'étais pleine de ressources, je sentais une force grandissante en moi et lui jetais un coup de boule. J'entendis un craquement sinistre, mais il ne me lâchait pas.

Je serrais les poings et me tortillais contre lui, je voulais chasser, j'avais besoin de ça, boire le sang d'un autre et m'en repaître totalement. Je lui jetais des coups de pieds et essayais même de le mordre. A partir de ce moment, je fus retournée, le dos contre lui, les bras bloqués entre nos deux corps et une de ses mains sous mon cou. _(N/M : Elle est coriace la petite Bella! lol)_

- J'ai dit, ça suffit!

Murmure à mon oreille si plaisant. Il essayait de m'amadouer avec sa voix si douce, mais je savais qu'il ne faisait cela que pour m'endormir les sens.

- Tu l'as récupéré? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, mais pas à temps.

- Merde, elle… Elle est morte?

Je vis Edward s'approcher de la femme et bouger la tête d'un air triste, comme s'il était triste de la voir ainsi. Il se retourna vers moi et mon bourreau.

- Comment as-tu fait pour la tenir, seul?

- Tu me sous-estimes Edward.

- Je vois cela. Alice il faudrait que tu préviennes Carlisle que nous l'avons récupéré et que nous la ramenons avec nous, à Forks.

- NON! Je ne veux pas!

- Tu feras ce que l'on te dit, Bella, tu n'as pas le choix!

Ces ordures voulaient me ramener chez eux, dans leur belle maison de verre, dans leur forêt d'animaux. Je me débattais de plus en plus mais rien ni faisait. Lorsque j'entendis un craquement je sentis une vive douleur à mon épaule droite, je venais de me la briser.

Sa voix si mélodieuse, si sucrée, si perfide me souffla.

- Arrêtes de bouger où cela va s'aggraver. Saches que quoi que tu fasses, je ne te lâcherais pas, tant que nous ne serons pas de retour chez nous.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Bella, Edward t'aime, il veut te sauver.

- Allez tous au diable.

- Alice, est-ce que tout est prêt?

- Oui, j'ai mis en carton toutes ces affaires, elles sont dans le camion prêt à partir. Tu veux faire comment?

- Toi et Edward à l'avant dans la cabine.

- Emmett, moi et Bella, à l'arrière, il vaut mieux être deux avec toi, je crois. N'est-ce pas?

Je ne voulais pas répondre et émis juste un grognement d'insatisfaction.

Le voyage se ferait de nuit, avec deux gardes du corps pareil, je ne voyais pas quoi faire. Seattle était proche et éloigné en même temps. Proche pour voir mon père, mais éloigné car le voyage me semblait long, mais long…

Mes deux bourreaux ne me laissaient pas bouger le petit doigt sans que je sois collée à l'un d'eux. C'est maintenant que je me rendais compte que je n'aurais plus de problème de vessie, de catastrophes en tout genre, ni de règles. _(N/M : Y en a qui ont de la chance. Moi, aussi je veux devenir un vampire alors !mdr) _Je me mis à rire toute seule et je les voyais me regarder étrangement. Mais je m'en fichais, de toute façon, à la première occasion je m'échappe.

Le dégoût que je voyais dans les yeux d'Emmett n'était rien comparé au regard d'indifférence de Jasper.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de passer par la case des reviews et à bientôt !**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3 : Déceptions

**Déjà, merci à Mellli d'avoir bien voulu commenter, de prendre du temps aussi et de me suivre dans cette histoire dont les personnages appartiennent à SMeyer.**

**On se retrouve avec le petit click en bas de page…**

**Merci à :**

**Oliveronica cullen massen, meltess, Aztiti, Elunea, Melie1408, Galswinthe, 4ever Jack, Titie et bien sur ma Mellli !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Mmev : Merci pour ton message et voici la suite. Je posterai tous les 10 jours, peut pas avant. Bisous**

**Adeline : Dégoût d'Emmett, oui oui, c'est bien cela, mdr. Merci pour ton message et la voici la suite. Bisous**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 3 : Déceptions**

**Edward**

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que nous roulions et pourtant je ne voyais pas défiler la route. C'était Alice qui était au volant et moi, j'étais à ses côtés me demandant ce qui avait bien pu rater dans la transformation de ma tendre et douce Bella. _(N/M : Tu as sûrement du louper quelque chose Edward parce que vu son caractère de chien…c'est sûr qu'il y a un problème!)_

Cela faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu réellement, mais Alice la surveillait régulièrement pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien et par conséquent, je pouvais la voir. Ses visions étaient une bénédiction pour moi.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour où j'avais demandé à mon ange de devenir comme nous afin de rester à mes côtés. Nous étions dans notre clairière, elle savait mon secret depuis peu, mais elle avait confiance en nous et respectait le fait que nous ne soyons pas comme les autres.

Elle s'émerveillait au moindre rayon de soleil sur ma peau, alors que je me trouvais normal, dans notre catégorie vampires. Ce jour-là, je voulais lui faire ma demande, ils nous restaient un an avant de terminer les études, enfin, surtout elle, mais je voulais savoir si, le jour où nous partirions elle me suivrait.

Nous nous étions jurés un amour éternel, plus que ma vie ou la sienne et je trouvais l'instant parfait pour lui demander de m'épouser et de devenir comme moi, un vampire.

_- Non!_

_- Comment cela non? Bella je croyais que tu m'aimais, je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_- C'est mal Edward, nous ne pouvons pas ! (N/M : Mal ? En quoi c'est mal de vivre une éternité auprès d'un Dieu vivant prêt à TOUT pour vous? Elle n'est pas normale! Lol)_

_- Comment cela c'est mal? Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-moi que je comprenne? _

_- Tu te… Enfin, vous vous nourrissez de sang, animal soit, mais vous êtes obligés de fuir sans cesse votre vie, tout cela parce que vous ne vieillissez pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père._

_- Bella je comprend, mais je t'aime, tu ne veux pas réfléchir? A notre avenir?_

_- Mais quel avenir Edward, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble, nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants, je…_

_- Bella, mon amour, c'est pour cela que je t'offre la vie éternelle, notre vie._

_- …_

_- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Elle m'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air et à ce moment-là j'aurais tellement voulu entendre ses pensées, mais elles m'étaient obstinément fermées._

_- Edward, je ne me vois pas ne pas vieillir. (N/M : N'est ce pas le rêve de beaucoup de femmes de ne pas vouloir vieillir et garder une jeunesse éternel ? Adieu les antirides, les cheveux blancs, la peau toute flasque… Perso, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !mdr). (N/A : Bien dit ma puce !) Je ne me vois pas partir tous les cinq ou dix ans pour recommencer. Je ne me vois pas quitter mon père et mon ami Jacob pour un jour revenir à leurs enterrements et ne pas avoir vécu ma vie avec eux. Je suis désolée Edward, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces_.

Je secouais ma tête pour enlever ses paroles, cela m'avait fait mal de les entendre, mais je l'avais laissé sur ses idées, essayant pendant plusieurs mois après à vouloir la faire changer d'avis. Mais elle restait inflexible. Et puis nous avons dû partir et elle aussi, mais pas au même endroit. Elle avait tenu bon, une vraie tête de mule, impossible de lui faire changer son avis et je ne voulais pas lui prendre ce qu'elle souhaitait de force : sa vie.

Je me faisais l'impression d'un voyeur surtout lorsqu'elle avait perdue sa virginité avec l'un des internes où elle travaillait. Et puis les visions d'Alice s'estompaient de plus en plus, elle ne voyait plus l'avenir de mon ange. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans ce monde en sachant qu'elle n'y serait plus. J'avais tenu ma promesse de ne pas intervenir dans sa vie, mais là, il s'agissait de la mort, SA mort.

Alice l'avait vu venir de très loin, mais jamais n'en avait parlé. Ils avaient tous espérés que je passe un jour à autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je gardais précieusement les photos d'elle que nous avions faites ensemble, elles étaient toujours sur moi, près de mon cœur, même s'il ne battait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. _(N/M : Si tu as besoin d'être consolé Edward…je suis LA)_

Et puis ce jour-là, Alice était en transe. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleurée tellement je voyais sa souffrance. Bella allais mourir dans moins d'une dizaine de jours. Jasper avait tout fait pour la calmer, mais rien ni faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que notre Bella meurt de maladie si jeune.

Nous avions décidés d'un commun accord que j'irai la retrouver le lendemain. Nous n'étions plus à Forks mais il nous fallait y revenir, seule la maison entourée de la forêt sans aucun humain autour pourrais lui être bénéfique. Carlisle et Esmée était donc partis le même jour que nous autres. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et moi-même n'avions pris qu'une seule voiture pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. A peine arrivé, je fonçais déjà pour l'apercevoir, j'en avais besoin après tout ce temps.

Et puis ce matin là, elle était plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, elle n'était plus la petite fille dont j'étais amoureux, c'était la femme qu'elle était devenue et j'en venais à ne pas regretter son choix de ne pas devenir comme nous à cette époque. En dix ans, ces formes étaient encore plus épanouie, ces lèvres encore plus pleines et je ressentais un désir pour elle encore plus violent que dans mes souvenirs.

Je m'étais fait petit et j'étais le seul à la surveiller, les autres préparaient ce qu'il fallait au cas où elle veuille bien se faire transformer. Je la suivais régulièrement et essayais de savoir comment j'allais l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Enfin presque puisque j'étais entré par la fenêtre pour la rattraper.

Elle s'était évanouie et je la gardais dans les bras un instant avant de la poser dans son lit. Elle paraissait encore plus fatiguée, des cernes étaient creusés sous ses yeux et elle était encore plus mince, plus fragile. J'espérais seulement qu'elle voudrait devenir ma femme, restée avec moi. Alice… Alice m'avait prévenu que se serait sûrement non et définitivement non. Elle ne voyait plus son avenir pour le lendemain et cela je ne l'acceptais pas. Alors que nous avions la solution pour qu'elle reste avec nous, elle résisterait jusqu'au bout. _(N/M : Perso, je n'aurais pas hésité longtemps moi ! C'est quand tu veux et où tu veux Edward !lol) (N/A : Voyons Mellli, un peu de tenue, mdr)_

Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle à résistée, mais je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la perdre encore et cette fois pour toujours. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je fis ce qui me venait à l'esprit, je la mordais.

Ce fut douloureux car je ne devais pas boire une seule goutte de son sang, sinon je la condamnais, mais se fut douloureux pour elle. Je l'avais mordu aux poignets, au cou et directement dans le cœur en espérant que cela fasse effet rapidement. Malheureusement, se fut long, bien plus long que la normale, presque une semaine.

Alice était arrivée trop tard, selon ses dires, la suite allait se révéler vrai. Bella ouvrit les yeux et je voyais le visage de ma sœur peiné, attristée et horrifiée, mais je me focalisais sur le doux visage de mon ange. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue vampire faisait qu'elle était encore plus belle, magnifique, tout simplement. Mais à notre vue, elle était devenue furieuse. _(N/M : Complètement folle et enragée tu veux dire !)_

Et la suite donna raison à Alice. Bella chercha à nous tuer, s'enfuit et réussi à tuer une prostituée. Si j'avais écouté ma sœur, nous n'en serions pas là, dans ce camion, à conduire de nuit pour arriver chez nos parents. Emmett et Jasper était derrière avec elle à la surveiller. Et Rosalie nous suivant en voiture.

Si je n'avais pas écouté ma sœur, Bella serait morte et je serais anéanti par la douleur, encore plus forte que celle que j'éprouvais maintenant… Maintenant qu'elle était avec nous, mais désespérément dangereuse. J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui expliquer les raisons qui m'avait poussé à ce qu'elle ne meurt pas. Déçu de son comportement, c'était un nouveau-né soit, mais qu'elle veuille nous tuer, Alice et moi, je ne comprenais pas. _(N/M : D'habitude, tout est tout beau et tout rose lors de transformation de Bella mais là, c'est catastrophique!)(N/A : Et oui marre de tout est beau-tout est rose…)_

Heureusement que Jasper était… Enfin est un fin traqueur, il l'avait retrouvé plus rapidement que nous et l'avais arrêté. Trop tard malheureusement et je m'en voulais encore plus. Bella avait la rage au ventre, cela se voyait, elle était forte mais Jasper avait dirigé des nouveau-nés bien avant sa naissance et il était fort, très fort et surtout rapide.

Il avait été calme durant tout le trajet et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé son don sur elle, pour pouvoir la calmer. Finalement cela allais être plus dur que je ne le pensais pour faire d'elle une végétarienne, mais je tiendrais le coup, pour notre amour.

Je vis Alice qui me regardais depuis un moment et me demandais ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle arrivait à penser à tout sauf à ce qui devait l'intriguer.

_**Le dressing, les robes à mettre, Jasper nu **__(N/M : Wow…il fait chaud d'un coup)__**, nous deux nous dans le canapé, Edward arrête d'écouter aux portes!**_

- Désolé Alice, c'était plus fort que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien, enfin, c'est juste que Bella soit…

- Quoi Bella, vas-y, dis-moi! _(N/M : Alice, crache le morceau. Moi aussi, je veux savoir !)_

- Calme toi Edward, je disais juste que Bella n'aurait jamais dû être transformé ainsi, tu aurais dû lui demander de choisir mieux.

- …

- Edward?

- …

- Tu me caches quelque chose, parles!

- Elle voulait mourir, c'est moi qui l'ai transformé contre son gré, mais elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul, ainsi, tu me comprends? _(N/M : Ho pauvre Edward. Bien sûr qu'on te comprend) _

Elle paraissait froide et amère, alors que ma sœur n'était que fête et joie de vivre.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça Edward? Je ne te comprends pas, tu m'avais juré de ne pas le faire encore une fois! Elle devait choisir son destin, sa voie et tu lui as fait CA! Mais ce n'est pas possible Edward, tu sais ce que cela signifie?

- Oui, je le sais bien. _(N/M : Euh…moi je ne sais pas. C'est quoi les conséquences ?)_

- Alors vas-y je t'écoute!

- Cela signifie que puisque ce n'est pas son choix, son adaptation sera d'autant plus difficile que maintenant elle devient une véritable furie. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser, tu me comprends?

J'avais dis cela d'abord avec rage et puis la fin se perdais dans un soupir. Non, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la perdre, malgré le fait qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais la même qu'avant.

- …

- Alice?

- Je comprends que l'on puisse aimer autant Edward, mais… Non, je comprends ce que tu as fait. Si je n'avais pas Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Elle soupira longuement, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais je préférais attendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire plutôt que d'écouter aux portes.

- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, j'ai beau regarder son avenir, il ne cesse de changer.

- Mais elle ne restera en vie, pas vrai?

- Oui Edward, pour le moment, mais j'ai peur.

- Comment cela peur? Alice?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est déterminée à nous échapper, elle n'aura de cesse de s'enfuir. Il faut que nous puissions la résonner, auquel cas, nous devrons… _(N/M : …la tuer ! Je suis sûr qu'elle allait dire ca !) _

- NON! Ni pense même pas. Si un seul d'entre vous la touche je… Je la protégerais.

Je la vis se raidir sous mes menaces, mais elle ne dit plus rien. Même son esprit était bloqué par une stupide chanson. _(N/M : It's raining men… Alléluia ! It's raining…Oups, je m'égare ! Désolé !lol) (N/A : Je ne pensais pas à celle-là, mais bon elle va dans le cadre…)_

Nous continuons de rouler et nous étions presque arrivés à Forks, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pila d'un coup, suivi d'un gigantesque craquement derrière nous. Je la vis sortir rapidement de la cabine et la suivit tout aussi vite. La porte de l'arrière était arrachée, Emmett était un peu plus loin, en rage, revenant vers nous.

- Elle a réussi à partir, elle nous a eus par surprise. Alice tu n'as rien vu?

- Désolée, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois qu'elle c'est décidée, elle sait comment mes visions arrivent.

- Emmett, où est Jasper?

- Il la poursuit.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètent pas Edward, Jasper la ramènera et en un seul morceau.

- Je l'espère bien.

_**Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se casse le cul pour elle. Elle aurait dû cre…**_

- Rosalie!

- Quoi? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est une réaction normale qu'elle a? Edward elle n'aurait pas dû être transformée, regardes le résultat! _(N/M : Elle n'a pas tord sur ce coup là.) _

- Rosalie! Ca suffit!

- Alice, ne me dis pas que c'est normal tout de même!

- Non je te l'accorde mais…

Alice me regarda et me demanda si elle pouvait leur dire. D'un signe de tête je lui affirmais qu'elle pouvait, de toute manière ils le sauront tous un jour.

- Rosalie, Emmett, en fait il faut que vous sachiez qu'en fait, Bella, euh…

- Ce qu'Alice essaye de vous dire c'est que Bella n'a pas choisi d'être comme nous.

- Attend comment ça? Elle est un vampire, ça se voit tout de suite, elle à réussi à m'éjecter du camion sans que je m'y attende.

- Comment as-tu pu faire cela? Edward, tu connais les circonstances, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire CA!

- LA FERME Rosalie, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire d'accord.

- NON, bon sang, il faut la retrouver, tout de suite!

- Ma Rose, attend, Jasper va la ramener.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, on doit tous la ramener, ensemble et ne pas laisser Jasper en mode militaire, il risquerait de lui faire du mal, alors qu'il ne sait pas. Je pars à sa recherche immédiatement.

Je vis Rosalie partir, suivi de près par Emmett. Leurs dernières pensées que j'avais pu entendre était que je n'étais je cite : _**une merde comme tu n'en as jamais été, Bella doit être déçue de vivre, ou plutôt de ne pas vivre ainsi**_, par Rosalie et _**un véritable connard, tu me déçois Edward, Bella ne mérite pas cela **_par Emmett. Je devais le mériter, ils avaient raison, je n'aurais pas dût la transformer, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, cela m'était impossible.

_**Ne les écoutes pas, ils reviendront à la raison. Ils vont surement la retrouver. Ils sont déçus de… Allez viens, allons réparer les dégâts en les attendant. **__(N/M : Bon ben, bon boulot les gars …parce qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de dégâts !)_

Je remerciais ma sœur Alice pour ses pensées, elle seule me comprenait vraiment, pour le moment et j'espérais que les autres changeraient d'avis. J'aurais aimé aller la retrouver, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la voir dans cet état et donc je prenais mon mal en patience.

Nous avions déjà réparés le plus de dégâts lorsque je vis Emmett arriver avec une Rose dans les bras, apparemment bien amochée et au loin, je vis Jasper revenir avec ma Bella, apparemment entière, quoique, je n'en étais plus sûr du tout là.

J'avais peur et j'étais déçu de leurs attitudes, ils ne me comprenaient pas le moins du monde que j'aimais Bella, qu'elle était tout pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4  Premiers Combats

**Et oui, je suis de retour, bon j'ai eu un gros problème, mon PC m'a planté, et obligé de tout retaper, et pour vous dire, le courage m'a manqué, surtout que c'est un spécial Jasper et qu'il est presque deux fois plus long que les précédents. Donc pour les fautes, je rectifierais plus tard, désolée.**

**Je pars quelques jours, donc je ne pourrais pas vous répondre dans l'immédiat, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès mon retour je vous répondrais comme à mon habitude !**

**Merci à :**

**Doudounord, Emma-des-iles-974, Aztiti, Slakware, Oliveronica cullen massen, Rosabella01, crys063, Galswinthe, 4ever Jack, Titie et bien sur ma Mellli !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Aurelie : Merci pour ton message et la tête au carré, hum, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! Bisous**

**Fanny : Merci beaucoup, et j'avais envie de changer de tout ce que j'avais pu lire. Très heureuse que cela te plaise. Bisous**

**Alice : Merci bien, et la voici enfin la suite ! Bisous**

**Mmev : Oui, je confirme, aussi bien pour toi que les autres, Edward est un beau salaud et cela ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Et pour lui en faire baver, pas de soucis**

* * *

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers combats**

**Jasper**

Elle était vraiment bizarre, encore pire que si c'était un nouveau-né qui n'avait pas voulu sa condition, encore pire que si elle ne savait pas comment se serait après sa transformation… _(N/Mellli : Ben en fait…tu l'as dans le mille Jasper. C'est exactement ca !)_

Pourtant, Edward nous avait certifié qu'elle connaissait les enjeux, qu'elle savait que ce serait dur, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'y refusait. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de devenir l'un des nôtres si c'était pour faire un carnage pareil? Je me rappelais l'avoir bu à la gorge de cette pauvre femme ne pouvant rien faire. J'essayais de lui envoyer des ondes de calme, mais ces ondes n'avaient malheureusement atteint que la victime qui avait succombée.

Encore un mystère de plus concernant Bella. Pourquoi mon don ne semblait pas l'atteindre? La seule chance que j'avais eu avais été que j'étais plus rapide que n'importe quel nouveau-né et que les techniques de combats les plus diverses faisaient partie intégrante de mon corps. _(N/M : Attention voilà…Jasper l'Indestructible! lol)_

J'avais réussi à la maîtriser et la seule chose qui avait pu la calmer ne serait-ce qu'un instant avait été le fait que je lui ai parlé. Elle était un mystère à elle seule. J'avais bien compris qu'Edward ne pouvait toujours pas entendre ses pensées et Alice, Mon Alice… Heureusement que ses visions portaient toujours ses fruits, auquel cas, nous aurions bien été mal de la retrouver.

Installés chacun de son côté, Emmett sur la droite, moi à gauche et Bella en face de nous, ruminant mais ne disant mot. Elle ne cessait de nous regarder, nous jaugeant, nous évaluant, savoir lequel des deux elle pourrait faire sauter. _(N/M : Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace ce petit Jasper)_. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ferait tout pour tenter de s'enfuir, c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'Edward l'aimait toujours, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de comment elle était. J'en avais maté des coriaces, mais comme elle, je pense sincèrement que j'aurais du boulot. Mais j'étais patient, très patient et nous avions toute l'éternité pour travailler sur ses manières. _(N/M : Waouh…courageux et patient en plus de tout ca. Parce que vu l'état de Bella, y a du boulot !)(N/A : Nan, tu crois? Mdr)_

Je me doutais qu'Edward ferait tout pour que personne ne l'atteigne, mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas être en ligne de mire de Bella, car j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait une dent contre lui et Alice. Je rigolais intérieurement, une dent contre eux, ceux dont elle était les plus proches en tant qu'humaine. Qui aurait cru que la petite Bella serait une véritable diablesse une fois transformée?

Emmett essayait de taper la discute, je savais que rester immobile n'était pas un problème pour aucun d'entre nous, mais c'était un incorrigible bavard. Je ne cessais de le stopper, de la main, du regard et espérais que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

Je reniflais légèrement et sentais l'odeur des bois, nous devions être proche, une heure de route tout au plus. Bientôt nous serons de retour chez nous. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment bien, où j'étais à l'aise, pas d'humains aux alentours, la forêt pour nous seuls, les animaux à profusion, le bonheur sur terre pour tous vampires végétariens.

J'essayais de ne pas partir dans mes pensées, il me fallait surveiller Bella, à n'importe quel moment elle pouvait foutre le bordel dans ses affaires, nous prendre au dépourvu, nous jeter du camion, partir… Cela me faisait penser à moi mais en bien pire en fait. _(N/M : Ben perso, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir vu durant cette période… ca devait être horrible !) _Elle me ressemblait par certains côtés dont l'essentiel : Le sang!

Et pas n'importe lequel, le sang Humain de préférence, bien sûr. J'aurais tout fait pour en avoir encore et encore, toujours plus, la délectation de ce sang dans la gorge qui s'écoule lentement, le bruit de la succion, le pouls que l'on entend diminuer au fur et à mesure jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement était comme une douce musique qui m'emportait à l'époque. _(N/M : Je sais que ca peut paraître bizarre mais…ca ne me tente pas vraiment de boire du sang à longueur de journée. Enfin… sauf si les Cullen acceptent de m'adopter bien sûr !mdr)_

Grâce aux Cullens, j'arrivait à m'en passer, ce fut dur, bien plus dur que l'on pourrait croire, un peu comme un humain accro à du chocolat, qu'on lui met sous le nez et on lui dis, non, c'est pas bon pour toi! Et bien je ressentais la même chose à ce moment-là et j'étais persuadée qu'elle aussi était dans cet état de manque.

Je ne l'avais vu sauter que de loin sur sa victime, mais elle avait déjà toutes les qualités d'un bon vampire : rapide, sournoise, silencieuse et assoiffée!

Je me concentrais sur elle et vis que cela la mettais mal à l'aise, bien! Ainsi je constaterais un changement si elle se détendait, dès qu'elle aurait une idée. De toute façon Alice s'arrêterais de suite, car je savais que c'étais elle qui était au volant. D'ailleurs je les entendais parler, elle et Edward. C'était assez confus avec le bruit du camion et s'en le vouloir je me rapprochais lorsque je les entendis s'engueuler.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'avant pour qu'ils haussent le ton comme ça? Je me retournais vers Emmett, mais il était apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, tant pis pour lui. J'étais trop curieux pour comprendre tout mais des brides me parvinrent et là j'eu un choc.

_- …Quoi Bella, vas-y, dis-moi!_

_- Calme toi Edward, je disais juste que Bella n'aurait jamais dû être transformé ainsi, tu aurais dû lui demander de choisir mieux._

_- …_

_- Edward?_

_- …_

_- Tu me caches quelque chose, parles!_

_- Elle voulait mourir, c'est moi qui l'ai transformé contre son gré, mais elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul, ainsi, tu me comprends?…_

Putain! C'est une blague c'est ça? Non mais je rêve! Je me retournais vers Bella et compris qu'elle avait entendu la même chose que moi.

_- …Je ne sais pas, mais elle est déterminée à nous échapper, elle n'aura de cesse de s'enfuir. Il faut que nous puissions la résonner, auquel cas, nous devrons…_

_- NON! Ni pense même pas. Si un seul d'entre vous la touche je… Je la protégerais…_

Son regard pourpre était en colère lorsqu'elle entendit les mêmes mots. Je sentis sa fureur grandir et tout explosa à ce moment-là.

Bella me poussa de toute la violence qu'elle pu et me retrouvais encastré entre une armoire et un meuble de je-ne-sais-quoi. Bon sang il avait fallu que ce soit les deux qui conduisent qui me perturbent à ce point-là!

A peine un dixième de secondes qu'elle projetait Emmett d'en dehors de la remorque. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, elle avait réussie à faire sortir Emmett en un coup. Je l'ai vu foncer directement sur lui, elle lui a fauchée les jambes pendant qu'il essayait de la ceinturer, mais en fermant ses bras sur le vide, elle avait réussie à le projeter violemment, encore plus fort que pour moi, c'était certain! Elle s'était mise à dos et avec avais tapé en plein dans le ventre d'Emmett! Il était passé au travers de la porte arrière du camion. J'étais ahuri, je n'en revenais toujours pas. D'où lui venait cette force? _(N/M : Elle a sûrement du manger des céréales Lion le matin ! Je vois pas ce que ca pourrait être d'autres !MDR)_

Je mis deux secondes à me rendre compte que j'étais seul dans la remorque, le camion arrêté. Je sortis rapidement et vérifiais que Emmett allait bien, il était plutôt vexé qu'autre chose. Imaginer la petite Bella, une souris écraser un Emmett fort comme un ours…

D'un signe de tête je prévenais Emmett de ne pas me suivre, j'allais me charger de Bella, seul, je devais lui parler, la ramener coûte que coûte. J'entendais à peins Alice et Edward sortir de la cabine que j'étais déjà en pleine forêt. Elle filait la petite, elle filait drôlement vite.

Je voyais juste une étoile filante avec ses cheveux dans le dos, ils étaient toujours aussi long, aussi bruns. Elle aurait été blonde cela aurait été mieux pour la repérer, mais là, dur. Elle ne regardait pas en arrière mais j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait senti ou alors entendu. Pour aller aussi vite, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de bruit, pas le choix, de toute façon elle savait que nous étions derrière elle, sauf que j'étais seul derrière.

Je ne la lâcherais pas comme ça, elle ne savait pas mon histoire, elle ne savait que ce que je lui avais dis, c'est-à-dire rien ou presque. Ma vie était dure, sur les champs de bataille et ma non-vie encore plus, mais bon, le reste n'était que détails, qu'elle connaîtrait peut-être un jour.

Nous n'étions pas proche au début de son histoire avec Edward et plus le temps passait, plus je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à elle et inversement. C'était la petite amie humaine de mon frère à l'époque et je faisais partie de leur famille, enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

Je sautais de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus loin. Au bout d'un moment je passais d'arbre en arbre, m'accrochant de branches en branches. J'avais l'impression d'être un singe essayant de sauver sa vie. Ma vision était bien meilleure, en pleine nuit j'étais capable de tout différencier, le moindre arbre, branchage, racines, animal.

Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps je courais, mais nous n'arrêtions pas. Pas une seule fois elle ne regardait en arrière, pas une seule fois je n'avais réussi à l'approcher d'assez près pour lui sauter dessus et je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me ramasser et de lui laisser du temps pour avancer. Je volais d'arbre en arbre, allant de plus en plus vite, reprenant mon élan à chaque pied posé sur une branche mais rien n'y faisait. Elle filait comme le vent.

J'y étais presque, bordel! Je pris mon élan lorsqu'elle passa au dessus d'une rivière et la plaquais au sol. Enfin je l'avais rattrapé, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire entendre raison. J'avais les genoux dans son dos, et l'une de mes mains se trouvait sur sa tête, enfoncée dans le sol. Elle se débattait de trop, je dû m'allonger complètement sur elle pour la stopper, ma tête contre son crâne, mes bras encerclant les siens et mes jambes appuyant sur tous les points stratégiques qui font mal, même en tant que vampire. _(N/M : J'ai déjà mal partout rien qu'en n'y pensant. Alors j'aime mieux pas penser à ce que Bella peut ressentir! lol)_

- Bella, arrête! Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait.

Elle se stoppa net.

- De quoi parles-tu? Me demanda-t-elle rageuse.

- J'ai entendu la conversation tout à l'heure, j'ai très bien compris que tu ne voulais pas être sauvée de cette manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre?

- Moi? Rien, je m'en contrefous de ce que tu pourrais devenir, mais Edward, lui il t'aime et…

Elle se mit à rire.

- Moi? M'aimer? Non tu te trompes! Il voulait un jouet c'est tout, car il ne supporte pas de rester seul jusqu'à la fin des temps. _(N/M : Bella 1- Jasper 0 !)_

Elle n'avait pas tort, je le trouvais égoïste et ne comprenais pas pourquoi s'il l'aimait autant il avait décidé cela, la transformer contre son gré. J'allais avoir une explication avec lui c'était certain, il n'allait pas y couper et Alice avait beau dire qu'elle comprenait, Moi pas! Faire cela, c'était… C'était Injuste! Je le savais car moi-même j'étais passé par là.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Bella.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre?

- Tout simplement parce que ma transformation n'était pas voulue non plus.

Elle arrêta de vouloir se défaire de mes mains et tourna la tête comme elle pouvait vers moi.

- Comment ça?

- Si je te lâche, promet moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas? Et je te raconte tout.

Elle eut l'air de jauger la situation puis je sentis comme un courant d'air glacial venant d'elle.

- Ok, de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à m'échapper quand tu es là! Me dit-elle.

Je la relâchais tout doucement, ne voulant pas non plus me retrouver encastré dans un arbre. Je me reculais et la laissait s'asseoir. Elle enleva la terre sur son visage et le plus gros des feuilles dans ses cheveux.

- Bien je t'écoute!

- J'étais un soldat avant de devenir ce que je suis, mais le destin en as décidé autrement. Une mauvaise rencontre et je suis devenu Jasper, un vampire assoiffé de sang humain. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Alice et les Cullens par la suite, je ne serais jamais devenu celui que tu vois en ce moment.

- Un toutou, c'est ça?

- Non, un végétarien, même si le sang humain sera le seul sang à faire en sorte que notre gorge ne brûle plus. Mais j'ai appris, toi aussi tu le peux. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas d'Edward, ni de Rose, ni d'Alice. Je NE VEUX d'aucun d'entre vous! _(N/M : T'es pas sortit de l'auberge avec elle Jazz… !) _

Elle commençait à m'énerver royalement avec ces je-ne-veux-pas! Elle devait venir de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de la laisser en liberté. Je voyais qu'elle regardait partout et me préparais à lui courir après.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai le droit d'essayer, non?

Elle me fit un sourire légèrement sadique sur les bords et compris qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose. Je me préparais à la suivre lorsque j'entendis des bruits derrière nous : Emmett et Rosalie!

J'eu à peine le temps de leur dire de partir que Bella était déjà au loin. BORDEL! Mais j'allais la massacrer, ce n'était pas possible, un vrai courant d'air. Je me tournais vers eux deux et leur fis signe de me suivre. Nous courrions ou plutôt volions au travers des arbres en silence, jusqu'à ce que je leur cris des ordres. Elle filait plus rapide que le vent et était drôlement bien agile, bien plus que je ne l'avais été à mes débuts.

- Emmett à droite, Rosalie à gauche, je lui fonce dessus direct. Elle ne m'aura pas comme CA!

- Jasper on a appris que Bella…

- Je sais Rosalie, je sais, j'ai tout entendu!

- Mais…

- Non Emmett, on verra plus tard. ALLEZ!

Je les regardais faire et essayer de la rabattre vers moi. Elle devait nous avoir entendu car elle se dispersait, ne sachant plus où elle pouvait aller! Parfait, j'allais l'avoir, foi de Jasper, je ne me ferais pas avoir une fois de plus. Je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement. Et Edward aura intérêt à me donner des explications. Il connait les enjeux d'une transformation non réussie et si Bella ne se pliait pas à nos règles comme j'avais dû le faire à mes débuts, elle ne survivrait pas!

J'allais de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je me stoppe d'un coup. Une odeur nauséabonde m'arrivait en pleine narine. _(N/M : Une odeur nauséabonde ? Aucun doute, c'est Jacob !)(N/A : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ptdr!)_

- STOP!

Mais c'était trop tard! Rosalie se fit happer par une saloperie de loups! Putain, nous étions tellement pris par Bella que nous n'avions pas fait attention que nous étions sur le territoire de ses maudites bestioles!

- ROSALIE!

Emmett venait de s'élancer vers elle pour la sortir de ces griffes de ce poilu, lorsque j'entendis Bella hurler à la mort. J'arrivais à ses côtés et compris pourquoi : quatre loups étaient devant moi prêt à en découdre et elle… Elle était sous les pattes d'un cinquième! Elle ne bougeait pas, ce qui était un bon point pour elle. Curieusement, il ne faisait que la regarder, les pattes autour d'elle, secouant la tête. Je ressentis comme une profonde tristesse émaner de lui et compris qui cela devait être : Jacob! _(N/A : Melli, t'a vu? t'avais raison!)_

Les quatre autres grognèrent prêt à me sauter dessus, mais je mis les mains devant moi et leur parla. Je regrettais qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour me dire leurs pensées.

- Nous sommes désolés d'être entrés sur votre territoire, nous avons eu un problème, leur dis-je en montrant Bella du regard. Nous allons partir immédiatement et ne plus revenir, je vous en fais la promesse.

Je restais le plus calme possible pour ne pas leur donner la chance de me sauter dessus. Il était quatre tout de même et contre eux je ne ferais pas le poids, loin de là. J'attendais un signe de leur part, un geste nous faisant comprendre que nous pouvions partir. Finalement ce fut celui qui était au-dessus de Bella qui rebroussa chemin vers les autres, faisant barrage de son corps contre les autres. Je les voyais se regarder et finalement ils partirent tous ensembles. Je n'en revenais pas ils nous laissaient partir comme ça, sans rien nous faire.

Bella était accroché à mon bras, tremblante.

- C'était quoi ça? Me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Des loups! Viens il faut aider Rosalie et Emmett!

- NON!

- Oh que si, tu me suis où ça va mal aller pour toi!

- Je m'en fiche, je préfère mourir plutôt que de le revoir!

- PUTAIN! Je n'en ai rien à FOUTRE de TA GUEULE, c'est COMPRIS! Tu ME SUIS et t'as pas intérêt à m'emmerder! C'EST CLAIR? _(N/M : Fallait pas le chercher Bella. En même temps, tu le mérites amplement!)_

Elle ne bougeait plus et me suivi, deuxième étonnement en très peu de temps, waouh, je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Le bruit de combats nous attira et j'eu une vision d'horreur. Emmett se battait contre un loup, tandis que Rosalie était à terre, un bras presque arraché, ne bougeant plus. Emmett n'avais rien mais il était enragé et ne cessait de taper dans le loup qui lui résistait pas mal.

- Bella va voir Rose, je m'occupe du…

Pas le temps de finir qu'elle était partie, oui, mais pas voir Rosalie, elle était sur le dos du loup! Mais quelle calamité, ce n'étais pas possible. Je fonçais voir Rosalie, elle commençait à se régénérer doucement, ce qui était bon signe, mais au moment où je relevais la tête, je vis Bella voler en arrière entre les arbres. Et merde, Merde, MERDE! Dans le même temps Emmett venais d'écraser la cage thoracique du loup.

- EMMETT, STOP!

- POURQUOI!, il a attaqué Rosalie!

- Doucement Emmett, ils nous ont laissés en vie, on ne va pas tuer l'un des leurs. Nous sommes sur leurs terres! Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Je récupère Bella et on retourne au camion.

J'allais la chercher et la trouvais coincée dans le creux d'un arbre à moitié coupé en deux. Elle n'avait pas l'air mal en point, elle pestait en essayant de sortir, mais une partie du tronc était contre son ventre. Je souriais en arrivant devant elle, escaladant les morceaux d'arbres qui trainaient un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent mais elle ne dit rien, tant mieux, enfin du silence! _(N/M : Alléluia…)_

J'enlevais le plus gros morceau et la pris sur mon épaule, d'ailleurs toujours rien, pas un mot, pas d'insulte, pas de violence, c'était vraiment étonnant. Je n'allais sûrement pas essayer de savoir ce qui se passait, elle était partie dans un mutisme qui me plaisait beaucoup : Muette, Consentante et Facile à transporter.

Emmett avait suivi mon conseil et avais laissé le loup tranquille, il devait être bien amoché tout de même, mais il n'avait pas à nous attaquer! Il portait Rosalie dans ses bras et d'un simple regard nous courrions vers le camion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions partis, mais Edward et Alice avait tout réparés, plus aucunes traces de lutte, c'était vraiment nickel.

Je vis le regard d'Edward se porter sur Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que sur nous deux. Je ressentais sa peine, mais autre chose aussi d'indéfinissable, une première! Ils arrivaient sur nous rapidement.

- Rosalie? Merde, Emmett, Jasper, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Du calme Alice, nous sommes tombés sur des loups.

- Des loups? Ils ont osés vous attaquée?

- Toi Edward, tu LA FERME! Oui, ils nous ont attaqués, simplement parce que nous étions sur leur terres!

Et là je leur racontais la totalité de ce que j'avais vu, Bella toujours sur mon épaule. Nous retournions rapidement dans le camion et je posais Bella dans un coin. Emmett tenais toujours Rosalie, mais son bras était presque revenu à la normale, enfin presque était un bien grand mot! Carlisle allait devoir vérifier que tout était en ordre, dans moins d'une heure nous y serions.

- Edward, tu conduis le camion, Alice la voiture de Rosalie, Emmett et moi, nous restons à l'arrière et PAS de DISCUSSIONS, c'est Compris? _(N/M : Ca y est Jasper est en mode militaire et à mon avis, vaut mieux pas le contredire quand il est comme ca !lol)_

- Tu es sûr que…

- Edward?

Vu le regard que je lui lançais il monta directement à l'avant du camion sans rien dire de plus. Ils commençaient tous à m'énerver royalement. Je lançais des grognements sans même m'en rendre compte me demandant comment nous pouvions être dans une merde pareille. Edward, tout était de sa faute!

Plus le moindre bruit à part celui du camion qui nous ramenait jusque chez les Cullen, enfin du silence, le vrai. Même Rosalie ne gémissait plus, à croire qu'elle savait que je détruirais tout sur mon passage à la moindre mouche. Je ressentais toutes leurs émotions, rage, colère, tendresse, douleur et le néant! Je relevais la tête et sentais ce vide venant de Bella, comme si elle était déconnectée. Bien au moins elle ne tenterait plus de s'enfuir pour aller égorger quelqu'un!

Enfin de retour, je le sentais. Edward se gara et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Carlisle et Esmée. Immédiatement, sans poser de questions Carlisle prit Rosalie dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la villa, tandis qu'Esmée embarquait Bella. Je vis Edward les suivre mais je m'interposais.

- Suis-moi Edward, nous devons parler. _(N/M : Généralement cette phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Mais il faut avouer qu'Edward l'a bien cherché sur ce coup là !)_

- Non, je rentre maintenant.

- Pas question! Tu me suis un point c'est tout!

Je me mis à grogner plus fort que lui et Emmett arriva.

- NON mais c'est pas bientôt fini là? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passe? Allez jouer aux gamins plus loin!

- Non, ce n'est pas possible!

Je me retournais voyant Alice en transe. J'allais sur elle, elle était prête à tomber sous sa vision.

- Alice? Qu'à tu vu?

J'eu à peine le temps de poser la question que j'entendis un grognement terrifiant provenant de derrière moi : Edward! Je me retournais mais pas assez vite, il se jeta sur moi, m'envoyant voler entres les arbres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi? _(N/M : Je crois qu'Alice t'a vu faire des choses pas très catholique avec Bella…Enfin, c'est seulement une supposition et puis…moi je dis ca, je dis rien !lol) _

Même pas le temps de lui demander, il chargeait comme un buffle, ne cessant de m'envoyer de plus en plus loin, essayant de m'arracher la tête, tandis que j'en faisais que me défendre. A un moment, j'aperçus une lueur d'espoir pour moi, je le maitrisais en lui cassant les deux jambes et lui bloquant les bras dans le dos. _(N/M : Pff…Allez-y mollo les gars…vous allez abîmer la marchandise !lol)_

- CA SUFFIT! Que t'arrive-t-il Edward?

- Il a dû voir ma vision, Jasper.

- Alice? Qu'as-tu vu?

Je sentais Edward se débattre et c'est lui qui me répondis, fou de rage. J'aurais presque pu voir l'écume sortir de sa bouche!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela Jasper, tu n'as aucun droit!

* * *

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : Les visions d'Alice

**Et oui, une revenante, je le sais bien. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis perso, boulot enfin plus trop qui donnais envie d'écrire et puis j'ai reçu un message de quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup qui m'a rappelé qu'il fallait écrire que si on en avait envie. Cette envie est revenue et, je vous passerais les détails, mais voici un petit cadeau de noël. Je ne garantie pas que mes chapitres viendront rapidement, mais je garantie que je ne lâche pas mes écrits !**

**Merci à :**

**Bloom, Roselia001, Bibi017, Doudounord, Darlin'Whitlock, crys063, Morrijyg, Slakware, Oliveronica cullen massen, Rosabella01, Galswinthe, Titie et bien sur ma Mellli !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Aurelie : Merci pour ton message et oui Jasper et gentil mais pas pour longtemps, et pas avec tout le monde ! Et désolée, les 10 jours sont passés depuis bien longtemps…**

**Lisou : Merci beaucoup, et tu as une partie de bonne dans ce que tu as dis, et le Edward égoïste, oui je confirme, je le voulais ainsi ! Bisous**

**Hle : Merci et voici enfin la suite ! Bisous**

**Fanny : Merci de la part de Melli pour les com, c'est elle qui fait tout le boulot !**

**Adeline : Merci et la suite, c'est maintenant ! **

**Mmev : Réponse à tes questions juste en dessous et il y aura d'autre point de vue de jasper !**

* * *

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Chapitre 5 : Les visions d'Alice**

**Esmée**

Cela faisait dix ans qu'Edward vivait par procuration, à chacune des visions d'Alice, il ne vivait que pour elles. Son changement d'humeur était très rapide, toujours la joie en premier, puis l'envie de la toucher, de la revoir, de la sentir. Enfin le désespoir de ne pas être avec elle, de la voir à distance.

Dix ans qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, toujours à cran et c'était sans compter sur Jasper qui devenait son double. Jasper avait beau essayer de le contrôler, de lui envoyer des ondes, à cause de son pouvoir, il devenait changeant et ne supportait plus aucun changement de qui que se soit sans partir immédiatement. A cause de cela, la relation entre lui et Alice s'était détériorée, ils étaient toujours ensemble devant nous mais je savais, je le sentais qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quel gâchis! _(N/M : C'est trop triste…snif snif…)_

J'espérais que le fait qu'Edward retrouve sa bien-aimée lui mettrait du baume au cœur et apaise les tensions qu'il y avait au sein de notre famille. J'adorais Bella, mais lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir pour faire sa vie, je l'avais enviée à ce moment-là. Elle allait pouvoir créer une famille bien à elle, avoir des enfants, vivre selon ses propres règles…

Nous étions en Alaska lorsqu'Alice eut une autre vision de notre Bella. Je la considérais comme une autre de mes filles et le fait de savoir qu'elle allait bien me réconfortais, jusqu'à ce jour. Ce fameux jour où je ressentais toute la tristesse d'Alice et d'Edward conjugués. Le malheur arrivait dans notre maison, encore une fois.

Bella allais mourir, jeune, très jeune en fait, sa maladie avait apparemment échappée aux regards d'Alice et cela se ferait incessamment sous peu. Ils étaient tous donc partis pour la ramener à Forks avant que le pire arrive. Nous étions partis tous les deux, préparer la maison, c'était le meilleur endroit où Bella ne serait pas contraintes de supporter l'odeur des humains, nous pourrions donc tous la surveiller et en faire l'une des nôtres. Sauf que Rosalie nous à appelé très peu de temps après. Je me souviens encore du moment de panique que nous avions eu, Carlisle et moi.

_- Esmée? C'est Rosalie. On a un problème. (N/M : Un problème ?Oh ca doit être sûrement Bella le problème! Mais pas de panique Esmée, elle est juste devenue hystérique. Adieu la douce et tendre Bella! Mdr) _

_- Rosalie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- C'est… Bella._

_- Oh mon Dieu! Elle, elle, Carlisle, vient vite!_

_- Non, elle va bien, Esmée, c'est juste que Edward, il l'a… Il_

_- Il a quoi? Rosalie, bon sang, explique-moi!_

_- Il l'a transformé._

_- Mais c'est magnifique, elle à donc accepté d'être avec lui, Oh Rosalie, Edward doit être si heureux… (N/M : A mon avis pas pour longtemps…__)_

_- Mouais, en fait… Je les suis en voiture, derrière le camion de déménagements au cas où. _

_Je regardais Carlisle qui entendait toute la conversation et je le vis froncer les sourcils. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose._

_- Quoi? Au cas où quoi?_

_- Esmée, en fait Bella est… Incontrôlable. Oh, mon Dieu! (N/M : Incontrôlable ? Ben perso, je trouve que Rose a été TRES gentille en utilisant ce mot ! Lol)_

_- Rosalie? Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Emmett! _

_Un blanc, puis d'effroyables bruits, le camion qui s'arrête et des cris._

_- Je suis désolée, je… On arrivera, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je te laisse Esmée._

_Rosalie, avait raccrochée et la panique m'envahissait de part en part._

Et depuis, je ne cessais de tourner en rond, Carlisle avait bien essayé de me rassurer, mais rien ni faisait. Oui, ils étaient tous ensemble, oui ils étaient forts, mais Bella, comment allait' elle? Pourquoi Rosalie avait dis qu'elle était incontrôlable? Pourquoi as t'elle criée le nom d'Emmett? J'étais plus qu'angoissée, j'aurais voulu y aller, mais nous ne savions pas où ils étaient et même si nous savions, nous…

Si je pouvais, j'aurais pleurée, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes bébés étaient je ne sais où, en danger, avec Bella en nouveau-née. Plus d'une heure, plus de deux heures à attendre, lorsque je m'arrêtais, entendant du bruit : un camion. C'était eux.

- Carlisle!

Il était déjà à mes côtés lorsque je l'appelais. Je devais vraiment être bouleversée, car je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

- J'ai entendu. Allons-y!

Il me prit la main et nous dévalions les escaliers. Et ce que je vis, ou plutôt sentis ne me fis pas plaisir : du Sang. Je ne savais pas qui, mais l'un des nôtres étaient touchés.

Edward était au volant du camion et Alice conduisait la voiture de Rosalie. D'accord, déjà ce n'étais pas l'un d'eux. Carlisle ouvrit la porte arrière et une vision d'horreur : Rosalie était bien amochée et Bella, oh mon Dieu, Bella avait l'air… Perdue! Nous ne disions rien, pas la peine de rajouter quoique se soit, ils nous diraient bien ce qui s'étaient passés et de toute façon, j'avais un affreux doute. L'odeur que je sentais sur Bella en la prenant était celle des loups.

Ils avaient rencontrés des loups mais comment et pourquoi? Edward devait m'entendre me poser tout un tas de questions et je me disais qu'il me dirait ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'il rentrerait avec nous. Mais Jasper ne le laissa pas faire et nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre à l'intérieur, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella et moi. Enfin, cinq, Emmett entra à notre suite, nous poussant presque pour atteindre sa femme.

- Du calme Emmett, je dois m'occuper de Rosalie maintenant. Lui dis Carlisle

- C'est la faute d'Edward tout ça! _(N/M : Alors là, je suis ENTIEREMENT d'accord avec lui !)_

- Comment cela? Je ne comprends pas.

- Esmée, c'est SA faute, il à été égoïste, n'a pas pensé aux conséquences de ces actes et voilà où on en ais!

- EMMETT! Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut du repos à ta femme et Bella.

Carlisle venait de faire les soins à Rosalie et examinait Bella. La première avait été allongée dans le cabinet, tandis que je déposais la deuxième sur le canapé.

- Bella, Bella, tu m'entends? _(N/M : Willo…ca me fait trop bizarre de la voir comme ca ! Je suis plus habituer à la voir « calme » !lol Alors fais lui faire quelque chose…je sais pas moi ! MDR)_

Je lui parlais doucement, passant ma main devant ses yeux, mais aucune réaction, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était ailleurs, son corps présent, mais pas son esprit, comme si tout l'avait quitté. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et se mis à genoux. Il ausculta Bella et secoua la tête.

- Viens. Me dit-il.

- Mais…

- Non, suis-moi.

Je le suivi jusque dans la cuisine et attendis un instant.

- Ecoutes pour Rosalie elle va aller mieux dans très peu de temps, par contre pour Bella, je ne sais pas. Soit elle c'est retranchée sur elle-même soit elle joue la comédie. En fait je n'en sais absolument rien. C'est bien ma veine, il faudrait qu'Edward puisse entrer dans son esprit ou voir avec Alice si…

Ile ne finit pas sa phrase, nous entendions des coups portés au dehors. Nous étions à peine sortis que je vis Edward à genoux, les jambes dans un angle assez particulier, elles devaient être cassées.

- Mon Dieu, Que c'est-il passé?

Jasper le maintenait, Emmett était en rage et Alice était perdue dans une vision. Mais qu'est-ce qui à foutu un bordel pareil? Personne ne répondait, d'ailleurs Emmett baissait les yeux, Edward était toujours en rage et Jasper avait l'air ennuyé par tout ce qui se passait. Je pris Alice dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

- Alice, qu'à tu vu?

- Je... J'ai vu quelque chose concernant Bella.

- Et Jasper, Cracha Edward.

- Jasper, lâche Edward, Emmett porte-le à l'intérieur, nous allons régler cela immédiatement! Dicta Carlisle.

Il m'impressionnait là, si nous n'avions pas eu de problème aussi grave à résoudre maintenant je l'emmènerais bien. _(N/M : Oh lalalaa…Esmée aurait-elle des pensées coquines ?Lol)(N/A : Euh comment as-tu deviné Melli ?)_

- Esmée, s'il te plait!

- Désolée Edward. _(N/M : Hihi…je pense que oui !lol)_

Nous rentrions tous le plus rapidement possible. Seuls Carlisle, Emmett et bien entendu Edward entrèrent dans le cabinet. Avec Alice et Jasper nous retournions dans le salon. J'entendais les craquements et les cris de douleur d'Edward. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose.

- Alice, Jasper, je veux savoir ce qui se passe!

- Et bien Alice à eu une vision et Edward m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai fait que me défendre, Esmée.

- Alice?

- Euh, c'est à propos de Bella.

- Et?

- …

- Alice, ne me fait pas tirer les vers du nez, racontes-moi tout!

- En fait, j'ai vu Jasper et Bella, ensemble. Et…

- Alice?

- J'ai vu Jasper qui… démembrait Bella! _(N/M : Quoi, démembrer ? Alors là Willo, tu nous as bien eue ! Parce que je suis sûr et certaine que TOUT le monde pensait que la vision concernait Bella et Jasper entrain de…faire tous pleins de câlins ! __Du coup, je suis déçue ! __) _

- Quoi?

Jasper et moi la regardions avec de grands yeux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ferait cela. Je savais par expérience que les visions d'Alice étaient plus ou moins vérifiées, mais pas toutes. Et puis Bella ne serait pas, non, c'était impossible, Jasper ne ferait jamais cela. J'avais beau tout retourner, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en viendrait à de telles extrémités. Bella était comme ma propre fille, tout comme l'était Rosalie ou Alice, même si cela faisait dix ans que nous ne l'avions pas vu, elle aurait pu avoir l'avenir qu'elle voulait, elle avait fait le choix de rester humaine, mais sa maladie… Lui avait fait changé d'avis et j'en étais très contente, car j'allais enfin l'avoir avec nous.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde soit devenue fou?

Je les regardais un par un, attendant qu'il y en ais un qui se décide enfin à parler.

- J'attends!

J'étais dans une rage folle, j'avais du mal à me calmer, jusqu'à ce que je sente le don de Jasper m'envahir, je me tournais vers lui le remerciant silencieusement. Ce fut finalement lui qui parla, d'une voix morne.

- Esmée… il faut que tu sache que Bella n'a pas décidé de devenir un vampire.

- Comment cela, elle ne voulait pas?

- C'est ma faute!

Edward venait d'arriver aidé de Carlisle, mais c'était de lui que les paroles venaient.

- Esmée je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas et allait mourir. Alors je…

- Tu l'as transformé sans qu'elle le veuille? Mais…

Je me retournais vers Alice, elle avait bien dû le voir alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dis? J'allais lui poser la question lorsqu'Edward, encore, m'interpella.

- Ne lui rejettes pas la faute Esmée, Elle n'a rien dis car ses visions étaient incertaines de l'avenir, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir tout ce qui à pu et pourrait encore arriver.

- Ce qui signifie? demanda Jasper.

- Cela ne te concerne en rien, Jasper!

- Oh que si, cela nous concerne tous Edward, maintenant qu'elle est là, avec nous, nous allons devoir l'éduquer auquel cas, tu as vu ce qui c'est passé là-bas!

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Carlisle.

- …

Cela m'énervais toutes ses cachotteries, à une époque il n'y avait rien de tout cela et depuis qu'Edward était amoureux de Bella, j'adorais Bella, même maintenant, je la considérais vraiment comme ma fille, mais Edward devenais beaucoup trop… Secret et imbu de lui-même.

- Alors que c'est-il passé? Leur demandais-je à tous.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis de raconter l'histoire, je ne cessais de les regarder à tour de rôle, j'étais effondré de ce qui c'était passé, Bella était sanguinaire, Edward ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, la course poursuite dans les ruelles, la prostituée morte vidée de son sang, la bataille dans le camion puis dans la forêt… Tout cela était trop pour moi je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Alice… Nous savions tous que ses visions n'étaient pas forcément telles que cela allais se passer, mais là, elle avait tout vu, tout c'était réalisé et n'avais prévenu personne pour que son frère puisse agir à sa guise.

- Très bien, j'en ai assez de tout cela. Je vais rester avec Bella le temps qu'elle revienne parmi nous, je ne veux personne d'autre à nos côtés à part Carlisle, est-ce clair?

Ils avaient réussis à me pousser à bout et je n'étais plus la gentille Esmée qu'il connaissait, j'étais une femme dont son enfant avait souffert horriblement. Je les regardais tous un à un, Emmett parti rejoindre Rosalie, Edward m'affrontais du regard un instant puis parti en direction de sa chambre, Alice sorti de la maison. Seuls restait Jasper, Carlisle et moi. J'allais lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'il parla en premier.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère rester ici, au cas où il y aurait des problèmes, je ne rentrerais pas dans le salon si c'est-ce que tu veux.

J'hochais la tête et vis Jasper s'asseoir à même le sol. J'entrais dans le salon avec mon mari afin de retrouver Bella, sauf qu'elle n'y était plus. Où pouvait-elle bien être?

_(N/M : Willo, elle est où … la suite? Moi je veux savoir la suite et savoir où est Bella ! Allez donne nous au moins un indice sur la suite ! S'il te plait !lol)(N/A : La suite, mais c'est le prochain chapitre ma belle ! Mdr)_


End file.
